


fifteen minutes to midnight

by that_yellow_umbrella



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Promises, Short & Sweet, Soulmates, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_yellow_umbrella/pseuds/that_yellow_umbrella
Summary: Just drunk Jaebeom sulking because he wasn't able to spend his birthday with Jinyoung.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 11
Kudos: 140





	fifteen minutes to midnight

**Author's Note:**

> [shouts]  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIM JAEBEOM
> 
> based from this [tweet](https://twitter.com/nyoungiesaura/status/1346765835637911552)  
> 

**  
**

**10 P.M.**

"You want to stop by Jaebeom's house, right?" Jinyoung's manager asks.

Jinyoung fixes himself from his seat as he just finished a 10-hour shoot for his latest drama and informed his partner a while ago that he couldn't visit him on his birthday.

He could probably see Jaebeom's pout and hear his whines to the other members saying how everything is ruined since he wouldn't be able to join their drinking party.

But no, Jinyoung did his best for the last scene of the day and rushed towards the car just to get back in Seoul before the day ends.

"It's okay. You don't have to wait for me, I might stay at Jaebeom hyung's house."

His manager nods. "Remember you have another early shoot tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes."

Jinyoung tries to sleep during the ride, hoping he could have some rest before he surprises his boyfriend. Although on the other hand, Jaebeom might already be asleep considering the party started hours ago. He laughs with the idea that Jaebeom would still be up since they both have a low tolerance for alcohol.

As he pushes himself to rest, he receives multiple messages from Yugyeom and the birthday boy himself.

"He's been whining for hours and doesn't let me have the microphone, hyung!!! Who invites people to noraebang and doesn't let others sing? Please come here!!"

Jinyoung laughs and replies to Yugyeom. "Are you guys still there? How drunk is he?"

"Just hyung and I! Others just left and Jaebeom hyung is… I’m not sure but when he started singing Icarus a while ago, he cried during the chorus! I can't handle all the sappy shit alone! Please get him, hyung!"

Jinyoung tries not to laugh too loud inside the car, but when he opened Jaebeom's message, he couldn't help himself. His manager ends up looking at him and asks him what's so funny.

It's a close up photo of Jaebeom pouting in a slightly awkward angle - his drunk boyfriend trying his best to be cute, "It's my birthday Nyoungie:("

He replies. "Yes it is, happy birthday baby"

"Okay. I need a kiss."

"***Many kisses." Jaebeom adds and with probably annoying amount of red emojis and tons of weird ones that Jaebeom thinks were hearts and kissing faces.

Jinyoung, of course, jokes with his boyfriend and replies with a thinking emoji instead, where Jaebeom immediately bombards him with crying ones.

He calls Yugyeom and asks for a favor to bring Jaebeom home, since he wouldn’t be able to fetch them from the noraebang. As much as Jinyoung wants a late dinner to celebrate his boyfriend's birthday, a drunk Jaebeom during a romantic dinner would probably giggle with everything.

He concludes to end the night with them on the couch, probably a sleepy cuddle while hearing whatever movie is playing in the background.

As Jinyoung checks his Instagram, he clicks in Jaebeom's profile.

_I’ll live as 28 years old for 1 year then go straight to 30, let’s skip the years ending with 9._

He screenshots the story and posts a reply on his own account.

_JB ok. see u soon_

Superstition aside, he gets giddy with the idea of them growing old together. Of course they promised each other to stay and support whatever comes next, but the idea of sealing the promise makes his heart flutter with excitement.

Jinyoung arrives earlier than Jaebeom. He cleans the room for a while as he waits for him. Pizza boxes and party cups were scattered around the living room and he sighs with the idea that they probably had the noraebang unplanned in the first place.

He checks in with all the cats who cry as soon as he opens the room. He softly plays with their fur and even jokes with Nora's poker face to him.

A loud beep from the living room and stomping of feet makes him check the commotion outside.

"I don't want to go home yet! Why did you bring me here?"

He laughs as he sees Jaebeom trying his best to get past Yugyeom's stance.

"Thank you, Gyeom-ah. I'll take him."

Yugyeom looks at Jaebeom, "Happy birthday again, hyung. I love you so much, but I don't think I love you that much when you're drunk."

"He's your problem now." He turns to Jinyoung as he bids goodbye.

"Jinyoung-ah!" Jaebeom stands away from him, clearly with a pout from his face.

"Happy birthday, hyung."

His lips form a thin line, still standing inches away.

"You'll just stand there all night, hyung? Are you drunk?"

"No." He answers immediately.

"Then why aren't you coming to me?"

"You said... you... you wouldn't be able to come."

"I know. I'm sorry." He looks at his watch, fifteen minutes to midnight. "Does this still count?"

Jaebeom sulks from his place, "And you're here because?"

Jinyoung smiles in return, a drunk Jaebeom is probably a softer and _babier_ than normal Jaebeom.

"Because I want to see hyung and greet him properly."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

Jaebeom glares at him.

"Well, another thing is that someone messaged me and asked for a kiss- _ah!_ He asked for many kisses."

Jaebeom tries to hide his smile and ends up pouting. He stomps as he walks towards Jinyoung.

He opens his arms for an embrace. "Give me."

His boyfriend laughs in return and hugs him back. Jinyoung cups and squishes his cheeks as he quickly pecks Jaebeom's lips.

"Happy." _One kiss._

"Birthday." _Two kisses._

"Hyung." _Three kisses._

"There. Are you happy now?"

Jaebeom places his head on the crook of Jinyoung's neck as he hugs him. "With you? Always."

Jinyoung looks at him with fondness, another year with his soulmate. He playfully kisses his eyes, nose, cheeks, forehead, and lips. They both stare at each other for seconds that it feels like they could stop the time and stay in each other's embrace.

"Hyung."

Jinyoung unclips his necklace and shows him the two silver bands that has been hiding. He looks at Jaebeom as he tries to come up with words for his promise.

"As... as I've spent the last 10 years with you... will you spend more or even the remaining years... still with me?"

He could see how Jaebeom's eyes shine - _worth it._ All the nervousness of their future - gone, as they both know nothing could stop them from being together. From 10 years, 11, 12 - no one knows how long, but tonight is enough. Enough to know that after all these years, they still choose to be by each other's side.

"I love you, hyung. Happy birthday."

___________________

"Hyung, stop looking at the ring and eat your cake."

"Yah! Jinyoung-ah, is that how you talk to your future husband?"

Jinyoung pokes his cheek. "Ah really? You call me Jinyoung-ah now?" Jaebeom just kisses his nose in return.

Yugyeom, who came back to the apartment due to the heavy snow outside, stares at them.

"Seriously hyungs, I'm happy for the free food and heater, but tone it down with your precious maknae, please."

Jaebeom turns to him with a huge grin and a pout. He cups Yugyeom cheeks as he tries to give him "hyung's precious kisses".

"Jinyoung hyung! Do something!"

The latter just laughs and opens his camera application to send photos to their group chat.

**  
****  
**  
**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta-read. I really just... wrote this quick so I'm sorry for the mistakes. I'll edit it when I have time.  
> I wasn't able to include everyone since it was really short and unplanned.
> 
> Anyway, I have a planned sequel from Jinyoung's birthday fic which should be Jaebeom's birthday fic (so if you want more birthday-sappy-soft fics, let me know and I'll continue it.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!  
> Drop by on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tyellowumbrella) my DMs are always open if u want to rant, want a prompt, or literally anything!  
> Here's my [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/tyellowumbrella)  
> 


End file.
